TKT Millennium Gigan
TKT Millennium Gigan '(also known as just "'Millenium Gigan") is an alien cyborg kaiju, a minor character from the Toho Kingdom Toons and a RP character used Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality TKT Millennium Gigan is a tough girl with a nerdy side to her, as she likes to play video games, write fan fics and is into Sci-Fi culture. Despite her history as an invader, she has come to friendly terms with Earth and enjoys living on there along with TKT Gigan. She gets along well with just about everyone, and is usually pretty much on the neutral side, though will attack in self-defense or if she feels like up to a fight. History Backstory About ten thousand years ago, the geuns Gigantopullus represented a nomadic race of cybernetic avian creatures who searched the cosmos for pursuits that interested them. One member of their species found her way to Earth, where she befriended a giant lepidopteran kaiju named Mothra. They often wrote short stories and novels to pass the time, until a period of great volcanic upheaval around 7911 B.C. In the ensuing chaos, both Mothra and the Gigantopullus sought shelter underground where they entered hibernation. Mothra awoke from her slumber during the 20th century due to the use of a 3-megaton proton bomb by the Shobijin. The Gigantopullus was discovered by renowned paleontologist Hachiro Jinguji in A.D. 2004. She was still hibernating when the Faux Xilien Invasion began. The Faux Xiliens realized that the sleeping Gigantopullus would be a great asset in their campaign for conquest. They revived the cyborg and renamed her Millennium Gigan, as a means to differentiate her from the other Gigantopullus who was living on Earth at the time. Like most Faux Xilien's draftees, she lacked a fundamental interest in the invasion and helped the other conscripted kaiju pursue a peaceful alternative to end the war. After the alien invaders retreated, she began to absorb every nerdy pursuit the modern world had to offer. She had a particular fascination with Star Trek, and wrote several awardwinning fan fics (e.g. Captian Sulu Aboard the Excelsior) and illustrated an abundance of breathtaking fan art. Her less nerdy interests included working on cars, playing the Gears of War series, and accessorizing her claws with working chainsaws. On January 22nd, 2011 she met her soulmate, Gigan. On May 19th, 2012, they were married. Debut: Gigan's Missing Episode TKT Millenium Gigan appeared to TKT Gigan when he was looking for episode 23 of Star Trek and asked her if she knew where it was. TKT Millinneium Gigan didn't know where it was at first, but then she did a double take and realized it was in her hand, so she handed it to Gigan. Goromaking suddenly appeared in Gigan's house and whipped him hard with one of his gold chains, calling him a nerd out loud, before then getting run over by TKT King Ghidorah, sending him flying out of the house. Gigan swore that their place was Ghidorah proof, as did TKT Millennium Gigan, much to their confusion. The Mechas Must Be Crazy TKT Millennium Gigan spoke with TKT Biollante discussing how their day had been going so far. TKT Millennium Gigan then threw away an empty soda can at Garbage Monster, who then popped out and berated the two. Then TKT Kiryu and TKT Gigan could be heard screaming from afar; so TKT Biollante and TKT Millennium Gigan went to check out what it was. TKT Biollante asked what was going on; to which TKT Kiryu then appeared to the two and told them they had to stop TKT King Ghidorah, who was now rampaging as TKT Mecha-King Ghidorah. tkt Gigan went up to fight him first, but failed. TKT Millennium Gigan then asked TKT Kiryu if he could simply just shoot his cannons at King Ghidorah, to which he then literally fired his cannons, totally missing. TKT Millennium Gigan observed the rest of the fight, up until TKT Mecha-King Ghidorah crashed against a wall, defeating him. TKT Millennium Gigan then went up to TKT Gigan and asked him if he was alright, which he was. TKT Millennium Gigan then took TKT Gigan home to play video games and drink hot chocolate. Once the Gigans got home however, there they found Garbage Monster, who asked to crash at there place, much to TKT Millennium Gigan's surprise. Abilities * Flight: TKT Millennium Gigan can fly. * Enhanced Intellect: 'TKT Millennium Gigan is very smart, or at least has a vast encyclopedic knowledge on ''Star Trek. * '''Buzzsaw Belly: '''TKT Millennium Gigan has a razor sharp, buzzsaw belly that she can use for defense. * '''Hooks: TKT Millennium Gigan can use her razor sharp hooks for combat if she needs to. * Chainsaws: When needed to, TKT Millennium Gigan can also transform her hands into chainsaws. * '''Omnilingualism: '''TKT Millennium Gigan is fluent in many languages, chiefly in Faux Alien and Conversational Klingon. Trivia * According to her bio, she is the 2012 Wow Arena World Champion. * Her favorite hobbies are writing fan fics and illustrating fan art... oh, and playing World of Warcraft for hours... and hours... and hours on end. * TKT Millennium Gigan's diet consists partially of Cliché Brand Chocolates and Bacon-Blasted Nachos. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Married Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:True Neutral Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Fourth-Wall Breaking Category:Becoming Good Category:Gigan Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Toho Kingdom Toons Character